


What happens at work, stays at work. Or does it? {Done}

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: SmutShots [5]
Category: Jimon - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: What was meant for play. Turned to love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my story. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.
> 
> ***
> 
> Also on IG at bvfanfic...

"Alec your new assistant will be here any minute. So, be nice, and not your salty little self," Lydia told Alec.  
"Lydia if you don't want to pick up your last paycheck, I would shut up," Alec told her.  
"I love you too Alec, but my wife would kill if you did that."

Alec looked at her.

"I guess Izzy would."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Lydia yelled.

Alec watched as a god walked into his office. Young, and no flaws. But Alec didn't let on to his feelings. Alec never showed anything that would give someone power over him. Never again. 

"Well, Mr.Lightwood this your new assistant," Lydia said,"Now I'm off duty till Marco is born, then I start a new job, and it's called motherhood.

Alec looked at her. And Lydia smiled, then she left. She shut the door behind her. Alec looked at Magnus. 

"Did Lydia go over how I like things done here?" Alec asked.  
"Yes, she did. And I understand," Magnus said.  
"You understand what?"  
"You are a strong, proud man. That does not take shit from anyone no matter who they are."

Alec looked at him with no expression on his face other than hate that this god could make him feel when he didn't want to. He would love to make him pay for what he is doing to him. 

Alec looked at the door, "Your desk is out there."

Alec was basically throwing Magnus out of his office. Magnus smiled, and turned and walked out. Alec watched Magnus as he left his office, and shut the door behind him. Who does he think he is to make me feel like this? How can I work with this god? I can do this like he said I'm a strong, proud man. Weeks passed, and it got easier for Alec. Magnus did what Lydia told him. And he learned other things to do, and not to do, like what would set off Mr.Lightwood, and what would make him ok to deal with. This night was upsetting for Alec. He was notified that some of his paperwork was missing, and if he didn't get it in by morning, he would lose the account. He was mad as hell, and Magnus almost walked out till he decided to help Alec relax. Magnus stayed, and helped Alec get the paperwork done, and ready to send. Alec laid back in his chair and rubbed his eyes till he felt hands move over his shoulders. 

"What are you doing?" Alec asked.  
"I'm trying to help you relax now, you're so tense, Mr.Lightwood."

Alec wanted him to keep rubbing his shoulders, but he couldn't give into this god.

"That's enough," Alec said in a deep husky voice and got up. "I need all this paperwork send in by 7 am."  
"Will do boss, but first." 

Magnus pushed Alec back in his chair, then saddled him.

"What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like?"  
"Get off me or your fired?"  
"What happened to you? Who hurt so bad?"  
"That is none of your concern. Get off of me now."  
"I will, but I would like to help you relax the way you want to. I will do what you want me to do."

Alec looked at Magnus for a moment.

"So, you are turning yourself over to me?"

Magnus swallowed hard.

"Yes."

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? 

#WhatHappensMalec


	2. Chapter 2

Alec looked at Magnus. 

"You don't have to. You can leave now. I will not repeat this, again."  
"I don't want to go. Are you going to hurt me?"

Alec wanted to scream no never, but he didn't.

"If I do something you don't like or I hurt you, just tell me. We won't do it, or we can change it a little."

Magnus nodded.

"What now?"  
"How about you get us a drink?"  
"Okay."

When Magnus jumped up, Alec wanted to moan badly. He already missed Magnus sitting on his lap. But Alec didn't. He waited for Magnus to come back. Magnus came back with two glasses of scotch and a cigarette and lighter for Mr.Lightwood. He put his drink on the table and gave Alec his. Magnus then got back on Alec with no argument from Alec this time. Magnus put the cigarette in Alec's mouth and lit it for him. 

"What now master?" Magnus asked.

Alec looked at Magnus. Alec got really turned on by that. He took the cigarette out of his mouth, and blow the smoke out the side of his mouth so it wouldn't go in Magnus' face. Alec said one word.

"Strip."

Magnus nodded, without moving off Alec's he started to undo his shirt. Magnus began to roll his hips. Rubbing his dick against Alec's dick. Making Alec go nuts inside. He wanted to moan out to let his god know he was making him go nuts. But he didn't. Magnus got up then to get the rest of his clothes off. Alec smoked and drank his drink while he watched Magnus. Alec finished everything. Then looked at Magnus, which was waiting for him. 

"Turned around slowly so I can see what I'm working with."

Magnus turned slowly for Alec. Alec was admiring his god. His glowing, flawless body. God, he was driving him crazy. Alec licked his lips. When Magnus made eye contact with Alec, he saw dark lust in his eyes. 

"Get on your knees," Alec told Magnus.

Magnus did so, keeping eye contact with Alec.

"Take off my shoes and socks."

Magnus did.

"Kiss my feet servant."

Magnus looked at Alec. He wasn't sure about how it got to this, but he started it, so he was going to finish it. Magnus leaned down and licked his lips. Then started to leave wet kisses on Alec's feet. Alec's eyes rolled back in his head. He wanted to pull Magnus up and kiss him hard until he could taste blood. Magnus looked up at Alec when Alec pulled his foot away.

"I have something better for you to put your wet lip on." 

Then Alec unzipped his pants and looked at Magnus. Magnus nodded and went to work. He pulled out Alec's dick first Magnus worked it over with his hand. Then he leaned over and licked the head at the top. Right over the little hole. Alec couldn't hold back anymore. Alec let out a small low moan. Magnus looked up at Alec. But by then Alec was back to the way he started.

"Move over this way so I can touch your body while you're busy."

Magnus moved to the side of Alec and went back to licking on Alec's dick. Then Magnus took all of Alec in his mouth but decided to use his hand too. While he was doing that, Alec rubbed over Magnus' lower body with his hand. His hand went over Magnus' ass cheeks, then in between them. He started to rub light over his hole. Pushing on it every once in a while making Magnus moan on his dick. Making it vibrate. Making light moans escape Alec's mouth. Magnus dared not to look at Alec, so he would keep letting him know that he was feeling good, and starting to relax for him. Alec pushed one of his fingers into Magnus' hole, then another, and another. Finger fucking him, and hitting his sweet spot making Magnus a moaning mess, which sent a lot of vibrate's down Alec's dick, and Alec let his cum flow into Magnus' mouth. Alec pulled out of Magnus and picked him up. Alec put Magnus back in his lap. All in one move Alec was inside of Magnus, Alec held Magnus to him for a moment, then Magnus started moving up, and down on Alec, making Alec feel so good, he needed more. Alec held Magnus on him and got up. Alec pushed Magnus to the table and started to pound into Magnus. Magnus let this go on for a few, but he needed to stop, it hurt badly.

"Alec, please this hurts, please stop."

Alec stopped, but he turned Magnus over on his back on the table. Alec started kissing over Magnus' body. Alec moved up to Magnus' neck and pushed back into him. Making both of them moan out. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec to help him push into him. Alec let everything go, so did Magnus. They held each other for a moment. Then Alec pulled away and fixed his clothes. Magnus sat up and looked at him.

"The paperwork needs to be sent off now."

Magnus got up and finished his drink. Then he got dressed. Alec threw $300 down on the paperwork.

"This is for your service. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

Magnus looked at Alec. Alec just walked off and went back to work. Magnus looked back at the money. He felt so bad, but this was what Alec wanted. So, he picked up the paperwork and payment. Then left the office. Alec watched his hurt god leave his office. Alec felt terrible for doing that to him, but he was not giving anyone power over him again. 

"NEVER."

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? #WhatHappensMalec


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was in and out of the office for weeks for work. Finally, he had a little downtime, but Alec's down was filled with work. It was getting late, and Magnus was wondering if he should stay or go. Magnus knocked on Mr.Lightwoods door.

"Yes?" Alec called out.  
"Mr.Lightwood, everyone has left, and if you don't need me, I'm going to go to."

Alec looked up at Magnus, for a moment it looked like he wanted to ask him something, but then.

"Okay, you can go."

Alec went back to work, and Magnus left to pack up his things. But then he heard a lot of bangs coming out of Mr.Lightwoods office. Magnus knocked on the door again.

"Yeah, what now?"  
"Mr.Lightwood, is everything okay? I heard loud bangs in here."  
"So."  
"Sit, I'll fix you a drink."  
"You one too. I don't want to drink alone."

Magnus looked at him and nodded. Magnus fixed them a drink and walked over to Alec's desk. Magnus sat on Alec's desk next to Alec's chair. Magnus handed Alec his drink. They sat there drinking their drinks and looking at each other, not saying anything. Alec put his glass down and pulled Magnus in front of him. Magnus looked at Alec but said nothing. Finally, Magnus sat his drink by Alec's. Then he looked at Alec.

"I'm yours. Don't hurt me."

Alec looked at him. Then put his head to Magnus' stomach softly. Then Magnus felt pulling at his pants, then cold air. Then a warm hand, and a hot wet mouth. Magnus' eyes rolled back in his head, and he started to moan loudly. Magnus couldn't help it. Alec felt so good to him. Magnus wanted more of Alec, but Alec wouldn't let him take control. Magnus tried before, but Alec stopped him. Alec wouldn't have it. Magnus couldn't think anymore. Magnus ran his hand through Alec's hair, but Alec moved his head away. Magnus looked at him.

"Cum for me, Magnus."

Magnus nodded. Alec's hot wet tongue licked up Magnus' dick. Then he put Magnus' dick back in his mouth. After a few more strokes Magnus released himself in Alec's mouth.

"Take off your pants," Alec said with dark lust in his eyes again.

Magnus should have left right then, but he wanted Alec. So he did as he was told. Alec took Magnus, and turned him, and pushed him to the desk and Alec pushed in Magnus. Magnus moaned a little, and he took what Alec did to him. When Alec was done, Alec moved back so Magnus could get up. Went he did, Alec's heart broke. Magnus was in tears. He looked at Alec.

"Alec, I want to be with you so much that it hurts, but you can't be like this with me. You're hurting me. I'm not the one that hurt you or whatever is going on with you. Talk to me, let me in."  
"Look, you're a nice piece of ass, and that's all I can handle right now."  
"Fine, I'm done. I'm putting my two weeks notice in now. And you're not to touch me." Magnus fixed his clothes and headed for the door to leave. But he was pulled back.

"Don't forget your money."

Alec put another $300 in his pants and walked off from him. Magnus didn't know what to do. So he ran out, and grabbed his stuff and left.

Alec was freaking out now. What did he do? How could he fix it?

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? #WhatHappensMalec


	4. Chapter 4

"It's too freaking much. It was so much better with Mr.Bane here," Alec said to himself.  
"I'll be out for the rest of the evening. Hold all calls, unless it's Mr.Bane. I need to talk to him," Alec told Clary his new assistant.

Alec got his stuff and left. He ended up going to this little bar called the Hunters Moon. Alec ordered a beer. Then another, and another. Someone came and sat beside him. He didn't care. Alec only wanted Magnus. Alec ordered another beer.

"How about slowing down?"  
"How about you mind..." Alec shut up when he saw who it was. "Magnus."

Magnus looked at him for a moment.

"What are you doing, Alec?" Magnus asked.  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting drunk."  
"Why?"  
"Why not?"

Magnus started to get up, but Alec pushed him back down.

"You can't leave me again," Alec said in a low needed voice.

Magnus looked at him. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Magnus, please forgive me, please. I'm sorry."

Magnus knew Alec was drunk because that was not the Alec he knew.

"Come on, let me get you home so you can sleep this off." 

Magnus took Alec out to his car, and they left the bar. They made it back to Alec's place.

"You have a nice place here."  
"Thank you."

Magnus helped Alec to his room and started to leave.

"Don't go, please."  
"Alec."  
"Just hold me, please."

Magnus thought to himself, who are you, and what did you do with Mr.Lightwood?

"Please, Magnus."

Magnus looked at him.

"Okay, but I have to leave in the morning. I have a meeting."  
"Okay."

Magnus took his coat off and moved up behind Alec. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and tried to sleep. But then he heard crying. It was Alec.

"Hey, Alec."

Magnus turned Alec to him.

"Are you okay?"  
"No Magnus."

Magnus wiped a tear away. They both looked at each other.

"Alec, I think, I should go."  
"No, Magnus."  
"Alec, please. Me being here with you is hard for me."  
"Magnus, please forgive. I miss you. I need you in my life."

Magnus looked at Alec. 

"Alec your drunk, and you won't remember anything that you are saying right now."  
"No, I'm not drunk."  
"No, I had enough, I can't do this, Alec."

Magnus started to move away. Alec grabbed him and pushed him to the bed, and got on top of Magnus, then kissed him.

"Please don't leave me, Magnus."

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Get off of me now."

Alec looked at Magnus. Then he nodded and moved. Alec watched Magnus leave. Alec covered his head with the pillow Magnus was laying on. He let the smell surround him, and cried himself to sleep. Magnus left as fast as he could. If he stayed, that meant he would allow Alec to keep hurting him. No more Alec, he said to himself.

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? #WhatHappensMalec


	5. Chapter 5

It was Izzy's, and Lydia's night. They were having one last party before the baby came. Alec knocked on the door, and Lydia opened it.

"About time. You had your sister worried about you," Lydia said with a smile.  
"Sorry, last minute work at the office," Alec said as they rounded the corner.

He was all smiles till he saw Magnus. Then he tried to smile, but it just didn't happen. Jace saw why but said nothing about it.

"Let's go get a beer," Jace said.

Alec smiled a little. Then they headed to the bar area. On the way, they passed by Magnus' group he was talking to on the way to the bar.

"Alec, I need you to come and set my kitchen up this weekend."  
"Okay, like how I did Izzy's?"  
"Yes, please."

Alec was smiling again. Magnus overheard them talking. He loved the way Izzy's kitchen looked, and how easy it was to find everything. Magnus couldn't believe that Alec could do something like that. But then he remembered Alec's home and remembered how much he liked it there.

"Can I get a Gibson?" Magnus asked the bartender.  
"Coming right up," the bartender said with a smile.  
"Do you have a business card?" Magnus asked the bartender.

Alec looked over at Magnus and watched him.

"I'm helping some friends with a party, and we need a good bartender."  
"I helped with this party tonight, but Lydia said she would get a friend to bartend for them. So you must be the friend?"  
"That would be me."  
"Okay, are you open to doing parties?"  
"Well, yes and no. Right now I'm going to school at the University for Marine Biology, and I have some classes at night. So, it just depends on the night you will need me."  
"Okay, we will have to see what we could work out."  
"Okay."  
"Hey, Maia, can I get another beer?" Alec asked.  
"Sure, Alley Cat," Maia laugh.

Magnus just looked at Maia and Alec. Magnus thought Alec and Maia were flirting with each other. Magnus didn't care for it one bit. 

"Wow, really Maia?" Alec started laughing too.  
"Really."  
"I haven't heard that nickname in years."

She gave him a beer. Then Maia and Alec started talking, so Magnus left to mingle with other people. A little later Magnus watched Alec go out the back without the others seeing him. Magnus ordered another drink and went out to look for Alec. Magnus stepped out the back door, but it was dark no lights at all. Just the lights from inside dimly shining out the windows. Magnus looked around but didn't see Alec anywhere. Alec was sitting in the dark on the porch swing. He was trying to stop himself from talking to Magnus and begging him to see him again. And the drinks were not helping. Alec heard the door open and saw Magnus come out, but he didn't say anything. Alec just watched Magnus look around. Magnus was heading back in when he heard something, and was grabbed, and pushed up against the wall of the house. Then Magnus felt lips, and a body pressed up against his. It was Alec, and he felt so good. Magnus wanted more. He started pulling at Alec's clothes and moaning at the feel of Alec touching him. Magnus couldn't stop himself. He needed more. He turned Alec and had him up against the wall now. Magnus pulled Alec's pant's down. Then he backed up and took his all the way off. So, Alec finished taking his off. Magnus pushed back up against Alec again rubbing their bodies together.

"Oh god, Magnus."

Magnus smiled and kept kissing Alec all over his body. Alec couldn't wait anymore and picked up Magnus. Magnus wrapped his legs, and arms around Alec. They kissed some more, then moved over to the porch swing which was almost like a daybed size. Alec laid Magnus on the swing and pushed Magnus' legs up with his chest to Magnus' chest. Then pushed into him carefully not to hurt Magnus. Magnus let out beautiful little moans. It was like music to Alec's ears. It made him want to perform better for Magnus. 

"Where is Alec's?" Jace asked Izzy.  
"The question should be where is Alec, and Magnus?" Izzy said with a smile. 

Then winked at Lydia.

"I see," Jace said with a smile and shook his head.  
"Have you seen Simon lately?" Izzy asked.  
"Yes. Simon had a family thing like I did, so he is picking me up soon." Jace told Izzy and Lydia.  
"How is the baby doing? My godson."  
"Jace, we have all told you we have his godparents picked out," Izzy said then rolled her eyes at him.  
"I know, Izzy. But I will be there for him, and all the little rugrats you two plan to have," Jace started laughing.

Izzy just played slapped Jace.

"Okay, mama. It's time for you two, to go rest."  
"Yes, ma'am."

Izzy kissed Lydia like she hadn't seen her for months.

"Wow, where did that come from?" Lydia asked with a smile.  
"I love you so much, Mrs.Lightwood - Branwell," Izzy said with all the love she had for her lover, wife, and the mother of there child.  
"Hurry, so that you can be with us."  
"As fast as I can get everyone out, I'll be there."

When Magnus and Alec finally started to wake up, they notice the lights where all out in the house. Magnus looked up at Alec.

"Hey."  
"Hey." 

Alec looked at Magnus and smiled. Then touched his face softly.

"You're perfect."  
"No, I'm not, Alec."  
"Yes, Magnus. I never would imagine having you as mine. I'm not that lucky."  
"I'm yours?"

Alec looked into Magnus' eyes.

"I'm yours forever, Magnus. My heart belongs to you now, and no one else."

Magnus reached up and pushed Alec back to the swing.

"If your mine as you say, then I want to claim what is mine."  
"Claim me, Magnus, I'm yours. And I'll protect you till my dying breath."

Magnus kissed Alec hard and with so much passion that his body shook. 

"I have been yours from the first time we met. And I'll be yours till I'm no more."

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? #WhatHappensMalec


	6. Chapter 6

Alec worked for weeks without seeing Magnus. He had to go out of town three times that whole time. He was missing Magnus so much. They talked on the phone when they had time, but they didn't have much of that. Magnus was trying to get his business set up. He wanted to be a party planner and work for himself. 

"Magnus, how are you and my big brother doing?" Izzy asked.  
"I'm not sure. We haven't seen each other in weeks."  
"What? Magnus, we need to fix that."

Magnus looked at Izzy. Izzy was smiling. Magnus could see the wheels turning in her head. He shook his head.

"I can't Izzy, I have a party this weekend, and next weekend that I'm working on."  
"I can help you. Let me handle it."  
"What about Lydia?"  
"She is doing well. And Maia can watch her for me this weekend."  
"I don't know."  
"Just, do it. Before you two lose out on each other."

Magnus nodded. Magnus found out where Alec next trip was taking him from Clary. With her help, and Izzy's, he set up a surprise for Alec. Alec packed for his trip. He tried to call Magnus but it kept going to voicemail. Alec was starting to get mad now. He grabbed his bag, and left. Magnus packed his bags, and he was on his way. Magnus made it there an hour or so before Alec was to get there. Magnus wanted to set the mood. So he started with candles. Then flowers everywhere. Wine to. Magnus took his clothes off, and put on a robe. He got on the bed, and pose very sexy for Alec. Now he just needed Alec to show up. Much later, Magnus woke up hearing two people being loud coming in the room. Magnus sat up and watched as Alec, and some guy come in the room stumbling over each other. Laughing, and kissing. Magnus got off the bed, and grabbed his clothes. On the way to the bathroom Magnus looked at Alec.

"Oh, don't let me stop."

Alec looked up, and saw Magnus as he went into the bathroom, and shut the door loudly.

"Oh My God!*!*!*!" Alec said.

He told the guy that came in with him to leave. So he did. He didn't want to get in a fight over a one night stand. Alec walked over to the bed, and sat down. He waited for Magnus to come out and leave him for good. When Magnus came out of the bathroom, he was still in the robe. He looked at Alec but said nothing. It was written all on his face. Alec knew he hurt Magnus again. Magnus moved up between Alec's legs. Alec and Magnus looked at each. Alec reached up and opened the robe, and let it fall to the floor.

"Not again, Alec." Magnus said with tears in his eyes.

Alec looked at Magnus, and kissed Magnus' body over, and over.

"I'm so sorry, Magnus, I will never do that again. Please, forgive me."  
"This time only. After this, I can't. It hurts too much."

Alec pulled Magnus in and kissed him. Then laid him down on the bed. 

"I love you, Magnus and I'm sorry for the way I am."  
"Alec, I love you. I know something happened to you and this is how you keep people away from hurting you. But it may cause you to end up hurting yourself. Because if this happens again, I'm gone for good."

Alec nodded and laid his head on Magnus' chest. Magnus held Alec till he cried himself to sleep.

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus got up and left Alec asleep on the bed. He put the robe back on and cleaned up all the candles, and flowers. Magnus went out on the balcony and stay out there watching the sun come up. Then he fell asleep on the little sofa that was out there. When Alec woke up, he looked around for Magnus. But he was gone.

"Magnus."

Alec got up and looked for his phone to call Magnus. He looked at his phone first, and he had a few messages from Izzy, Jace, and nothing from Magnus. Then Alec heard some talking, Alec walked over to the door to the balcony and saw Magnus on the phone. He listened to what Magnus was saying. 

"Izzy, we had a good time. Alec was very surprised to see me. Well, look it's getting late, and I'm hungry, so I'm going to get off, bye."  
"Bye, Magnus. I'll let you know how the party goes tonight."  
"Okay." 

Magnus put the phone down and started to cry. Alec knew it was because of him. Alec put his phone down and headed out to Magnus. 

"There you are."

Alec sat next to him. Then Alec wiped his tears away. 

"Magnus, what can I do?" Alec asked him.   
Magnus shook his head, "I don't know. I need time, Alec."  
"Don't leave me, Magnus, please."

Magnus looked at Alec. 

"I won't leave you now, Alec, but if you hurt me again, I will. And I won't be back."

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and pulled him into a hug. 

{TBC}

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus looked up at Alec, and Alec looked at Magnus. Alec got up and put his hand out to Magnus. Magnus looked at Alec's hand. Then at Alec. Then back at Alec's hand again. Magnus took a deep breath and put his hand in Alec's hand. Alec knew that meant a whole lot more. It said that Magnus was going to trust him once more, and Alec had to do better when it came to Magnus. 

"What are we doing?"  
"Trust me."

Magnus looked at him.

"You do trust me? Don't you?"

Magnus was still looking at Alec.

"I want to."

Alec looked hurt, but he knew he did this. He did all this to him, and Magnus. All because he didn't want to be hurt again. 

"Magnus, I'm sorry."  
"I know, Alec and I hope one day you will tell me who hurt you so much, to make you this way. I'm here for you. I want to be here with you Alec. But I can only take so much. I want to trust you so much, and you keep hurting me."  
"Magnus."

Magnus moved closer and put his finger to Alec's mouth without touching his lips.

"I know. Now, where were you taking me?"

Alec looked at Magnus.

"Come with me."  
"Okay."

Alec took Magnus into the bathroom and told him to stay where he was. Then he walked over to the tub. Alec started to run some bath water. He walked over to Magnus and opened the robe he had on. Magnus watched Alec. After he took off Magnus' robe, he looked at Magnus with a smile.

"I want you to get in and relax. I'm going to go into the room and wait for you. I have some work to do anyway."  
"Okay, I will, but only if you get in with me," Magnus said to Alec while already opening Alec's shirt.  
"Magnus, are you sure?"  
"I want to be with you, Alec. I miss you. That's why I came. I want this, you and me."

Alec kissed Magnus. Alec got in first, then Magnus. The tub was big, so they were comfortable. Alec watched Magnus. Magnus laid back against Alec and closed his eyes. Magnus relaxed so much he almost fell asleep. Alec smiled and started to run warm bath water over Magnus and him. Then Alec kissed Magnus' neck. Magnus smiled. Alec reached down under the water between Magnus' legs. Magnus opened his eyes because he had them closed. 

"Alexander."  
"I want to help you relax."

Magnus nodded and closed his eyes again. Alec moved passed Magnus' member to his balls. He massaged them for a while. While he kissed Magnus, Magnus put his hand up to Alec on his neck. Alec could here Magnus making little moans. 

"Magnus," Alec said as he moved his hand farther down, and back between Magnus' butt cheeks.  
"Let me make you feel good, Magnus."

Magnus nodded and parted his legs more for Alec. Alec rubbed around the outside of Magnus' hole. When he heard Magnus' sweet moans again, Alec pushed into Magnus' hole carefully with one finger. Then later Alec pushed in another finger. He moved them around till he found Magnus' sweet spot. After that Magnus was no longer making little low moans. He was loud and digging his nails into Alec. Alec liked this, this Magnus. Magnus couldn't hold back anymore and came all in the bath. Magnus reached up to Alec again and pulled Alec down into a kiss.

"Thank you. Now it's my turn," Magnus said.  
"Wait, Mag... Oh, yesss, nusss..." Alec couldn't make sense anymore.

In one movement Magnus pushed Alec's member into himself. Magnus laid back on Alec. Then he started moving on Alec. Alec held on to Magnus, and when he felt that he could, he took over and fucked Magnus back. Water went everywhere, but they don't care. 

"Magnus, I love youuuu." 

At that moment Alec held Magnus and released himself into Magnus. Magnus reached back up to Alec and turned to him.

"I love you too, Alexander."

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	9. Chapter 9

Well, now that Alec and Magnus were back home from there trip. Magnus had other parties to do, and Alec went back to work. It was getting like it was before. Alec told Izzy that Magnus never has any time for him. And when Izzy talked to Magnus, it was the other way around. Izzy decided everyone could use a break, so she decided to have a little get together. Just Alec, Magnus, Lydia, Jace, Simon, Clary, and Maia. Movie night with beer and pizza. So, after making call's and cleaning and taking care of Lydia. Everything was ready for tonight. Izzy picked up some good romantic movies to set the mood for everyone and their partner tonight. Everyone started to show up. Alec called Izzy and told her he would be late, not to wait for him. When Magnus showed up Izzy told him, it didn't even phase Magnus at all. When Clary and Maia got there, they had a guy with them.

"Hey, Izzy. I hope, it was okay, that my friend from school came. He didn't want to be at his place."  
"Why?"  
"My roommate has a new friend, and it gets loud."

Izzy smiled.

"It's fine."

The guy walked in with Izzy. Magnus walked over to them, and they all started talking. They ate and had a few beers each. They were watching the last movie Izzy rented, and everyone passed out during the movie. Izzy woke to see Alec standing by the coffee table staring at Magnus in the arms of Maia's friend sleeping. Izzy jumped up when she saw Alec going over to Magnus.

"Alec, wait," Izzy called out waking everyone up.

Magnus looked up, but Alec was pulling him up and out of the way and went for the guy. Jace and Simon jumped up and pulled Alec away before Alec could hit Maia's friend. Magnus, watched Alec being removed from the room.

"Oh my god."  
"Who was that?"

Magnus looked at the guy.

"My partner."

The guy looked at Magnus.

"Oh."

Magnus looked at Clary and Maia.

"You might want to take him home now."

Maia, Clary, and Maia's friend left. Magnus went to where Alec was talking to Izzy. Izzy saw Magnus first. Then Alec turned to him. Magnus looked at Alec.

"You should have left with your boyfriend."  
"Alec, he is not my boyfriend."  
"Well, you're filling your time somehow. And it's not with me."

Everyone was watching Alec, and Magnus fight.

"Alec, you know I'm working and nothing else."   
"How do I know that I'm not there watching you."

Magnus looked at him.

"Alec, I was not doing anything with anyone."  
"Not with me for sure."  
"Wow, you have a lot of gall to be accusing me of cheating on you, when you were the one that went to the bar and got drunk and brought some guy back to your hotel room where I was waiting for you to come in so I could surprise you."  
"Well, I guess the surprise was on you."  
"Alec," Izzy yell at him.  
"Shut, Izzy."  
"Hey, Alec," Jace stepped in but shut up when Alec looked at him.

Alec looked back at Magnus.

"Are you still here?"

Magnus looked at Alec. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Not anymore."

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	10. Chapter 10

After everyone left, Izzy went into the kitchen where Alec was cleaning up.

"What in the hell, Alec?" Izzy asked.

Alec looked at Izzy and said one word.

"Luca."  
"Oh god."

/1/y/

Magnus was where he finally wanted to be with his business. His friend that he has been spending time with finally talked him into going on a trip with him. So, Magnus packed and met his friend at the airport. They were going to a resort by a beach and relax that was all Magnus could think of at the moment. 

"Why don't you meet me in the bathroom?" Nate asked Magnus.  
"Okay."

So after a little fun, Magnus and Nate made it to there room for the night. The next day Magnus was walking around checking out the street fair in town. He backed up into a guy and lady that was trying to walk by a big group of people at the fair.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Magnus said as he turned to them.

When he saw who it was, he couldn't breathe.

"Magnus."

Magnus couldn't take his eyes off the guy.

"Alec."  
"Magnus is that you?" Izzy asked.

She ran to him and hugged him.

"Wow, you look like your doing well."  
"Yes, and you?"  
"I'm good. Are you by yourself?"  
"No, I'm here with a friend. How about you two?"  
"No, Jace and Simon are with us, but off doing other things together."  
"Oh."

Magnus looked at Alec finally.

"How have you been?  
"Good, and you?"  
"Good."

A guy came out of nowhere and put his arm around Magnus.

"Hey, babe."

Then kissed Magnus on the lips.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	11. Chapter 11

Magnus smiled at Nate.

"Hey."  
"Who are your friends?" Nate asked as he looked at Alec and Izzy.  
"Well, this is my x-boss and his sister."  
"Oh, okay."

They all shook hands and what not. Then Nate looked at Magnus, then Alec, and Izzy.

"Are you busy tonight? If not, how would you all like to have dinner tonight with Magnus and me? I'm sure Magnus would like to catch up with his friends."

Magnus was freaking out inside but smiled on the outside to everyone. But Alec knew Magnus was freaking out inside, and it made Alec smile inside and out. Alec couldn't hide his happiness.

"Sure, we'll see you too, tonight. About 6:30?" Alec asked.  
"Okay, at the restaurant on the beach by our hotel."  
"Okay."

Magnus looked at Nate and smiled. Then at Izzy, but when he looked at Alec, he stopped smiling as much.

"Well, we should go, Magnus so that we can get ready for tonight."

Magnus nodded at Nate and smiled at Izzy, and Alec. Then they left. Magnus was holding Nate's hand when they walked away. Alec wasn't too happy about that, but he was waiting for his moment.

"You know, you could have Magnus back, but you would have to tell him everything, Alec."

Alec looked at Izzy.

"I know, I need to tell him why I did what I did to us, but that doesn't mean that he will come running back to me."  
"Your right, Alec. And you have no one to blame, but your self for that."

Alec looked at Izzy, then lower his head because he knew she was right.

"Come on big brother. We have a dinner to get ready for."

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters ❤


	12. The End

Magnus and Nate got to the restaurant first, while they were waiting for Alec and the rest to get there. Nate couldn't wait any longer. He got on one knee and pulled a ring box out of his jacket pocket.

"Oh my god. Nate?"  
"Magnus Bane, will you marry me?"

Magnus didn't say anything at first then he smiled at Nate. 

Alec, Izzy, Jace, and Simon walked in at that time. Alec saw Nate on one knee, and Magnus smiling and crying. 

"No."  
"What, Alec?"

Izzy looked where Alec was looking. Then she looked back at Alec. 

"Alec."  
"No, no, no."

"Yes, yes, yes. I will marry you."

Nate put the ring on Magnus, and Magnus got up and kissed Nate.

"Let's leave, Alec, they haven't seen us yet," Izzy said.  
"There are your friends," Nate said to Magnus.

Magnus turned around fast to see Alec looking right at him. Magnus had to look away. He couldn't take the look Alec was giving him. 

"No, Izzy. I need to face what I don't. Let's go."

They walked over to Magnus and Nate.

"Hey, Magnus," Simon said.  
"Hey, Simon."  
"Hey, Jace."  
"Hey, Magnus. How could you do this to my brother?"  
"Jace," Alec called out.

Jace looked at Magnus and ignored Alec. Magnus looked at Alec, then back to Jace.

"I'm not doing anything to your brother. I didn't even know you were here. Nate asked me on this trip. Now I know why. He wants me, unlike your brother. Your brother is the one that put me out because he didn't want me. Now that I have someone that wants me, he wants me back. No, it doesn't work that way. And you need to stay out of it, Jace."  
"Magnus," Alec started to say but stopped when Magnus looked at him.  
"I'm done. Nate, can we go somewhere else?"  
"Yes, babe."

Nate looked at Alec, then everyone else. He shook his head and left with Magnus.

"Babe, I didn't know. I thought they were old friends."  
"They are, but yes, I dated Alec. But he hurt me too many times. And his brother and sister don't know when to stop sometimes."

Nate put his arms around Magnus and held him. He kissed Magnus on the top of his head.

"Really, Jace?" Simon asked him.  
"Well, Alec is in love with Magnus, and Magnus is so in love with Alec. They need a little help."  
"Well, not this way, Jace. That only pushed Magnus into Nate's arms, not Alec's."

Jace just nodded.

"Alec, are you okay?"  
"No, Izzy. I lost him, for good this time."

***

After that night Alec didn't see Magnus or Nate. It was like they left. Alec was running one morning at sunrise. He saw someone sitting on the beach looking out at the water. He stopped and took a better look. It was Magnus, by himself. He didn't want to bother him, so he started running again. Magnus was in his little world until he heard someone behind him. He looked and saw someone running. He went to turn back to the water, but something made him look again. It was Alec. The one person he wanted to see.

"Alec?"

Alec stopped and looked back to Magnus. Finally, he went over to Magnus.

"Yes?"

Magnus put his hand on a spot next to him for Alec to sit. Alec looked at Magnus for a moment. Then he sat next to him. They both looked at the water not knowing what to say to each other. Alec looked down and noticed Magnus didn't have his ring on. He looked at Magnus. Magnus was shaking, so Alec pulled the cover back on Magnus' shoulders. Magnus looked at him. Alec looked into Magnus' eyes. They wanted each other so much more than they ever wanted each other before. Alec put his hand on the side of Magnus' face. Alec waited for Magnus to give him the okay. When he did, Alec was on him like white on rice. When they parted, they were both out of breath.

"What happened, Magnus?"

Magnus looked at Alec as he moved back so they could talk.

"Well, I gave Nate back his ring. I was right about one thing I told Jace."  
"What was that?"  
"Nate wanted me. But what I didn't say was that I didn't want him," Magnus said as he looked into Alec's eyes.

Alec smiled a little at Magnus.

"So, I couldn't marry someone I didn't want or really loved. We talked, and Nate went home, and I decided to stay, but I did go to the other side of the island for a few days. I needed some time for me."

Alec nodded.

"Now, I came back last night, then I came out here to watch the sunrise. I was hoping to run into you today somewhere."

Alec looked at Magnus and took a deep breath.

"Magnus I need to tell you why I did what I did to us."

Magnus nodded.

"Luca," was all Alec said at first.  
"Is that who hurt you so bad? Who made you be like you are?" Magnus asked after some time passed.  
"Yes, I was like you Magnus. Happy go lucky. I finally came out to everybody. I wasn't hiding anymore. I met this guy, and he was gorgeous, sexy, hot as fuck you name it, he was it. He asked me out, and I was on it no second thoughts at the time. Until things kept coming up, and he was coming home late. When, I would ask at first what was going on? He would make something up, then when I would call him on it. He would get mad at me and leave for days on end. Then he stopped leaving, and if I would say anything or do anything, he didn't like I would pay for it in some way."

Alec looked away. He wiped his face from the tears that started to come. Magnus put his hand on Alec's to let him that he was there for him. Alec looked back at him and started again.

"He would hit me, but never where someone could see, and if he did. I couldn't leave the house. If he weren't hitting me, he would make me pay with sex. He would tie me up, do what he wanted then leave me like that for hours. Sometimes all night, this went on for years."

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

Alec looked away.

"Because he threatened my family."  
"Alec, I'm so sorry that happened to you."  
"Well, whatever he was up to he never told me and to this day I thank the man upstairs that he didn't."

Magnus looked at him.

"Whatever he did ended him up in prison. So, I took my leave, and I got the hell out of Dodge. He didn't like that I left. I made a promise to myself that I would not let another person control me in any way. When he got out and found out, I moved on with you, and I was happy. He came to me the night of Izzy's movie party. 

"Is that why you were late?"

Alec looked at him and nodded.

"He told me if I didn't make you leave he would, but you wouldn't be coming back ever. So he was able to get power over me again, I'm so sorry, Magnus, I had to protect you from that monster."

Magnus sat up now and looked around. Then he looked at Alec. Magnus started shaking, but this time it was from fear.

"It's okay, Magnus. He won't be hurting anyone else."

Magnus looked at Alec.

"After a few days out, he tried a takeover, and they killed him. I looked for you, but you were already gone."

Magnus looked at Alec. Then he moved over to Alec and put his hand on the side of Alec's face.

"You were happy once. Can you be happy again?" Magnus asked.

Alec looked at Magnus.

"Only, if you will come back to me."  
"I never really left."

Alec kissed Magnus and wrapped his arms around Magnus, and they watched the waves come in for a while. 

From that moment on Alec and Magnus never parted again.

The End...

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters

**Author's Note:**

> You can keep up with me here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
> https://www.instagram.com/bvfanfic/  
> https://www.instagram.com/bluevelvet_36/  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/bluevelvet36  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCazNVYDUEneEqtx9qTqdnTQ?disable_polymer=true


End file.
